Grinding machines of the generic type have a grinding disc that is supported on a rotatably drivable grinding-disc shaft in a machine housing or frame, wherein for the support during the grinding process of a tool that is to be ground there is provided a tool-support that is secured to the machine frame and has a support section overlapping the grinding disc on the circumferential side. Such tool-supports are used in particular in wet grinding machines.
Such a wet grinding machine is distributed by the firm of Scheppach Fabrikation von Holzbearbeitungsmaschinen GmbH under the name of Tiger 2500 and is shown on pages 65 to 67 of the prospectus “Scheppach Werkstatt” 2010-02 DE. The tool-support here has a transverse spar that overlaps the grinding disc on the circumferential side and is secured by way of two longitudinal spars in sleeves fitted on the housing side. The longitudinal spars can in this case be fixed in height by way of fastening screws, which can be screwed by way of star wheel into the securing sleeves and can be fastened, depending on the type of tool to be set on and ground, at the desired height or with the desired spacing of the transverse spar from the circumferential surface of the grinding disc. Depending on the tool that is to be ground, however, it is also necessary for the tool-support apparatus to have a location in which the transverse spar is not fitted above the grinding disc, but at the side next to the disc. For this, two further securing sleeves for the longitudinal spars are secured on the cover wall of the machine housing, formed, however, to fix the longitudinal spars in the horizontal direction instead of in the vertical direction.